1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to access devices for use in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to compressible access devices configured for sealed receipt of a hand therethrough.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an opening or incision into a body cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditional access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing located on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner.
Compressible devices or assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of instruments therethrough in a sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, i.e., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the incision. Upon release of the compressive force, the previously compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration. One or more endoscopic or laparoscopic devices may then be inserted through one or more lumens in the assembly to complete a procedure.
Although advances have been made with regards to endoscopic and laparoscopic instrumentation, there is still no comparison to the dexterity and feel of one's hand. Being able to access a surgical site with a hand enables a surgeon to perform procedures that he/she would not otherwise be able to perform during a closed procedure. Thus, any procedure performed with hand access more closely resembles an open procedure, which a surgeon may be more comfortable performing.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a compressible access device which provides hand access for a surgeon.